


The guilt invested, will in time pay wisely

by novoselics



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Post canon, catradora, post s5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novoselics/pseuds/novoselics
Summary: Taking place directly after the ending of season 5. Catra has doubts and insecurities about her new relationship with Adora, and if Adora's feelings are true. Adora helps Catra out and calms her for the time being. Catra's POV
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 20





	The guilt invested, will in time pay wisely

**Author's Note:**

> hello! before anyone reads, is there anyway to get tab to work so i can indent the paragraphs? ty

It had been maybe only a few hours since Adora had saved the entire universe and we both emerged from the heart of Etheria. We were allowed to be a bit tired, right? I said some things to Adora in the heart, that I mean with my entire being, but what if she only reciprocated those words because she didn't want to upset me if she thought- No, Adora meant it, right? The only way to find out would be to talk to her. I approached the campfire her, Sparkles, and Arrow Bow were surrounding. "Hey Adora" I said in a soft voice, as I came up from behind her.  
"Catra! Come here, I wanna see you." she said while patting her lap, signaling for me to take a seat there. Blushing, I lowered myself into my best friend-girlfriend's(?) lap. Bow and Glimmer were cuddling up pretty close to each other than what friends would warrant for, but then again, so are we. Out of nowhere, Adora turned her head and put her lips on mine, hers were so soft compared to my own, they felt so good. But I could never feel more wrong. Bow and Glimmer must have went to their tent, because when we pulled away from each other they were gone. Another thing for me to worry about, where was I gonna sleep here? What about back in Brightmoon? I really need to figure some things out, but one thing I am completely sure of is that I am not good enough for Adora, she had saved the entire universe, and until a few days ago, I was on the side trying to destroy it.  
"Uhm, A-Adora, can we talk?" I hoped she couldn't hear that I was nervous and on the verge of tears.  
"Of course, Is everything okay", she responded with that sweet voice of hers that I could never get sick of hearing.  
"I shouldn't be here Adora, I should be gone right now. I don't want the pity response you gave me in the heart. I don't deserve you and never will. I shouldn't get to be happy and have a possible future with you. What are we to each other, Adora?" I was crying now, of course be weak in front of her, its so pathetic.  
"Catra, No, you know that's not true, you deserve to be here just as much as me. Everybody does bad things and things they regret, I certainly do. I didn't give you a pity response. I really do love you and I always will, I missed you so much everyday, and I never once hated you. I just wish I protected you from all of the terrible people and things around you. I wanna be your girlfriend and keep you safe with me. I want us to be happy." Adora kept rambling on, and she was crying too now. She held me closer to her as we talked. Her girlfriend? I want that more than anything and to have her be happy.  
"You really love me?" I was in real shock because how could she actually love me with all of the terrible things I have done and said, with all of the scars I had given her, if just felt wrong. I was perpetually guilty.  
"Of course I do Catra. Soo, will you be my girlfriend?" I could hear the excitement in her voice and see the smirk on her face, covered by the dried tears.  
"Yes Adora, it's all I've ever wanted. I love you too" and that was true, I was still sniffling into her neck, but this time it was out of happiness and excitement.  
"Let's go to bed now, I am pretty tired, and I assume you are too. Y'know after helping to save the universe. Do you wanna sleep in my tent with me? It's okay if you don't. I just want you to be comfortable and all." Usual Adora, putting others in front of herself. It does sound like she does want me there with her there though.  
"Okay, if you are sure." With that, I got up and out of her lap, she got up a few seconds after I did and grabbed my hand. I smiled at her for the affectionate gesture. Affection is still new to me, but I'm sure with my new girlfriend, (saying that feels really good) I will get used to it very soon. We reached her tent and she opened the flap and led me inside.  
"Wanna change into some pajamas, I have some extras here if you do. I am really happy to be here with you, I love you so much Catra." with something so small, my heart fluttered, she is just so perfect, I am so happy for once. I took the extra pajamas from Adora's hands that were reaching for me. I changed quickly and turned around to see that Adora had also changed into pajamas, and by the gods, that girl, my girlfriend, was gorgeous.  
"I love you too, more than anything. You're so pretty Adora. I don't think I'll ever be bored looking at you." I truly mean that by the way.  
"You too Catra, let's go to bed. Can I hold you while we sleep?" I could hear the nervousness in her voice as she asked me that. How could I ever say no to her?  
"I would like it a lot if you did." With that I ended my sentence by kissing my girlfriend, don't think I'll ever get sick of that either. She pulled me to bed and we laid down with me being held by the love of my life.  
"G'night baby" she said before passing out. Yeah, I could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first time writing for this particular ship and posting on AO3, please leave your opinion in the comments and let me know any suggestions for future fics I could possibly write. ty in advance.


End file.
